


dragon tales.

by castawaypitch



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz is a caring old brother, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 17, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Siblings, Somewhere in Time - Freeform, blanket fort, reading stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 17: Blanket fort.It’s been interesting to discover everything that’s hidden under Baz' mask of seriousness: a man as sentimental as smart, an understanding friend, a loving older brother, an excellent boyfriend.
Relationships: Mordelia Grimm & Simon Snow, Mordelia Grimm & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276
Kudos: 31
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	dragon tales.

"Baz!"

Mordelia walks into the room without knocking —apparently, she always does that— and Baz is forced to separate his lips from mime, with a frustrated groan.

"What did I tell you about knocking the door before coming in?"

Before Mordelia gets any closer to the bed, I hurry to button up Baz's shirt again. I can't help but laugh at the situation.

"Mom said that you’re going to take care of us today."

We already suspected that. Daphne told Baz about some posh party she and Mr. Grimm are going to tonight. Vera is still in the manor, but probably Mordelia wants Baz instead.

“Simon can come too.” I can’t help it: the girl is adorable. Like a “mini-Baz”, but sweeter.

She looks at the two of us, with a little smile on her face. “I’ll leave you alone again.”

We must look messy. “We’ll be down there soon.” She nods, before leaving the room again, the playful smile still there.

“Come on.” I’m trying to fit in my shirt again —Baz is kinda obsessed with touching my skin when we’re snogging. Not like it bothers me— and fixing my hair.

And Baz… well. With puffy lips and his hair out of control (I did that). If we were in different circumstances, I’d be laughing at him, but now I can’t. He looks so hot and cute at the same time, and I just want to kiss him again, and again.

I guess he’s thinking the same, because tries to pull me towards him back to his bed. My weakness makes me do it.

That’s when someone knocks the door again. He rolls his eyes, like he’s suffering. A small laugh comes out of my mouth.

As fast as he can, tries to look presentable, but there’s still signs of what we were doing. I’m praying the person behind his door is not his father.

Everybody likes me in Baz' house, except his father. I think he's still thinking I'm a Chosen One, the hero, his nemesis.

If anything, I'm _ his son's  _ chosen one. But I don't think he'd like to hear that.

He tries to act very polite with me, but I can recognize when someone doesn't like me. Baz says it's because he still can't conceive his legacy died with Baz, but that he'd get used to us at any moment.

"Baz? Can you come for a moment?" Thankfully, is just Daphne. She  _ likes _ me. She's always nice to me, and the look in her eyes can't lie when I'm with Baz: pure happiness.

Baz opens the door. She gives him a grin when she notices the way he looks, but doesn't say anything about.

"We're leaving now. Vera will be there with the kids, but your sister would appreciate if you can look for them too. Can you help me with that?" Baz nods.

"Don't you worry. Simon and I will take care. It's not a big problem, is it? It's just kids." Daphne tries not to laugh.

Baz really doesn't know what he's saying.

"Thank you, and goodbye. Goodbye to you too, Simon." I smile at her before he walked away.

As soon as they left, Baz take me down to the living, where his siblings watch cartoons.

"Simon, come with me." Mordelia comes to meet me once she notices we're here. Her small hand takes mine, leading me to the couch with her. Baz sits beside me too, trapping me in the middle.

The twins are lying on the other sofa; they’re already old enough to walk alone, but not enough to play with Mordelia.

So Baz and I take care of her.

Sometimes it reminds me of myself, of my own childhood. Clearly, there is no point of comparison in our lives -I didn’t live in a manor- but I imagine the feeling of solitude she must feel at times.

When she gets bored of watching cartoons, she goes up to her room to get some things, and returns to the living room with some blankets, storybooks and some toys.

Using her magic, she builds a blanket fort. Baz tries to help her, but she kicks him out and says she's fine. It’s not until she has finished that allows us to get closer.

"Could you read me stories?" Her hands extend one of his books towards Baz. It’s been interesting to discover everything that’s hidden under his mask of seriousness: a man as sentimental as smart, an understanding friend, a loving older brother, an excellent boyfriend.

Vera comes to ask if we need anything, and when we said no, she takes the twins up to sleep with the baby.

Mordelia’s really into the stories about princesses, heroes, and dragons Baz is reading to her. She clings to the idea that if she were one of those princesses, she would rather befriend her guardian dragon than spend years waiting for her prince charming.

"Not exactly your guardian, but you’ve definitely befriended a dragon." Baz says with a smile. It takes her a couple of seconds to understand what he means, but when she does, she just laughs.

"I'm still not a princess. And Simon is more  _ your  _ dragon, or prince, or hero. Not mine."

I can’t help but blush. The two of them laugh at my reaction, which makes Baz leave a kiss in my forehead.

“It took me years of waiting to finally get him in my arms.  _ Of course  _ I won’t let you take him from my side.”

Mordelia covers her eyes when she sees Baz leaning into me. “Keep reading.”

“You interrupted us a few hours ago. Let me have my revenge this time.”

We stay like that for at least two hours, until Mordelia falls asleep hugging Baz arm. He says we probably should take her to her room, but I don’t want to.

All of this feels so comfortable, and I’m not exactly talking about laying on the blankets. Being with Baz, and his sister. It’s so domestic I almost can’t believe it.

He finally agrees to stay here. I lay my head on his chest, feeling his breath as a lullaby. He holds me by the waist, keeping us together.

I fall asleep, thinking how unreal it feels, but at the same time,  _ so true. _

  
  



End file.
